Darkness of the Heart
by starrysky7
Summary: Everyone has light and dark in them, some just need a little help to bring it out. Can Maggie bring out the light in Gusbourne's dark heart?


**Chapter One**

Maggie had been living by herself for close to three years now, in a small cottage on the outskirts of Locksley. Her brother had died fighting in the Holy Lands, both her parents were already dead by that time, so Maggie had learned to look after herself. A good thing too, since times were tough, and everyone was struggling.

But everyone's hope was growing, for now they had Robin Hood to help them. Maggie herself hadn't seen him but had heard of how he had saved two men from hanging, then given himself up to save the villagers from having their tongues cut out. But now he was being blamed for the killing of two innocent people.

After hearing of Matthew's death, Maggie had gone to Nettlestone to offer her condolences to Owen and Kate; they had been kind to her when her brother died and she wanted to return the favour.

Maggie stood behind Kate as she walked towards the body, ready to catch her if she collapsed.

"We pray for Matthew's soul" said Sir Guy of Gisbourne, "As it journeys to a better place"

Maggie doubted that he really did pray, but said nothing, nothing she said to Gisbourne would help her or Kate. Maggie wrapped her arms around Kate, holding her while she cried.

"Watch over us Matthew, and be proud" he said, "We will bring Robin Hood to justice, you have my word"

Maggie watched as he got back on his horse, she realised Kate from her hold, allowing her to hold her sons body. As Gisbourne slowly rode away Maggie went after him.

"Your word means little to them" she said, he turned around, a slightly shocked look on his face, "You know it was not Hood that did this"

"All the evidence points to Hood" he replied, slightly taken aback by the fact that she had spoken to him, "Why? Do you have evidence that suggests otherwise?"

Maggie chose to bite her tongue, refraining from giving him a piece of her mind. Unfortunately, he took her silence as a no.

"You should learn to show respect" he growled, smirking at what he thought was a victory, "Speak out of turn again and there will be consequences"

"What will you do?" She asked, smiling a sickly sweet smile at him, "Cut out my tongue?"

Gisbourne's eyes narrowed, staring down at her. He thought that she must be brave to speak to him like that. But stupid. Very stupid.

"My lord" she said, curtsying

Maggie sent him a look of disdain before turning and walking back to Kate, not sparing him another glance.

Gisbourne watched as she walked away, he was sure that he should do something to punish her but could not think of what. He smirked to himself as he continued to ride back to the castle, if she disrespected him again she would face the consequences. Of that he was sure.

As it turned out Maggie was right, the killer turned out to be one of the guards and not Robin Hood.

* * *

Maggie was taking her clothes off of the line when she heard hooves hitting the ground, the sound growing louder as the horse no doubt came closer. Maggie took the last piece of clothing down before turning around to see who it was, surprised when she saw Gisbourne.

"To what do I owe the pleasure" she said, walking up to the fence, "My Lord"

"I was simply having a ride throughout Locksley" he said, a smug grin on his face as he dismounted his horse, "These are my lands, after all"

Maggie clenched her jaw to prevent herself from saying something she would regret. Locksley was not his. It never would be. It was Robin's.

"Of course" she said, "I heard about the awful business yesterday, Robin Hood in the castle. Wasn't one of his men killer?"

"Yes, unfortunately Hood escaped" he said, walking up to her, only the fence between them, "I assure you he will be caught soon"

"Oh, I am sure he will" she said, not allowing her true feelings to show on her voice nor in her tone, "Weren't you attacked? A kitchen girl wasn't it?"

Gisbourne's eyes darkened at her question, his jaw clenching in frustration. He did seem to think nothing of her question though, since he was quick to brush it off.

"I am fine, she did not injure me" he said, like she cared if he was hurt

"Talk of the town it is" she said, unable to stop herself from what she was about to say, she didn't care what happened, she was too angry, "Especially, given what the girl said"

"I do not know what you are talking about" he said, intent on denying it, but she would not let him

"You know exactly what I am talking about" she said, readying her feet for a quick retreat back into the house, "It would pay for you to know the people who live on your lands. For I was the one who delivered Annie's child" she said, in a quiet voice so that only he would hear, "And before you ask, she did happen to tell me of the identity of the father"

Gisbourne grabbed onto the fence, looking as if he was about to lunge over the fence and throttle her. Not that she expected any less from him.

"Congratulations on your son" she spat at him before quickly spinning around, grabbing the basket with her clothes and retreating to the safety of her home.

Maggie quickly locked the door and the windows, though she knew that it would not stop Gisbourne if he wanted to enter. She did not know why she had said what she did, but she was afraid of what would happen.

Gisbourne watched her with narrowed eyes, wanting nothing more than to teach her a lesson in respect. But he found that he somewhat admired the girl, not many would speak to him in such a manner, nor would they speak their mind.

So Gisbourne got back on his horse and returned to the castle, his thoughts on the girl whose name he did not know.

* * *

_'And this is the forbidden truth, the unspeakable taboo - that evil is not always repellent but frequently attractive; that it has the power to make of us not simply victims, as nature and accident do, but active accomplices.'_

_Joyce Carol Oates_

* * *

**If you like this please review, I would love to hear from my readers. If you want me to continue please tell me.**


End file.
